


Опровержение штампового образа дивных лесных эльфов

by helgatrush



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elves are not fragile, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Это ошибочное мнение, что эльфы - хрупкие невесомые создания, которым разве что песни под балконом горланить и изредка осторожно, как к стеклу, прикасаться к тоненьким пальчиками.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 9





	Опровержение штампового образа дивных лесных эльфов

**Author's Note:**

> Главное - поменьше пафоса!

Это ошибочное мнение, что эльфы - хрупкие невесомые создания, которым разве что песни под балконом горланить и изредка осторожно, как к стеклу, прикасаться к тоненьким пальчиками. Уж Арагорн-то видел, как эти тоненькие пальчики легко натягивали тетиву лука, который сам Арагорн не в силах был согнуть, даже навалившись всем весом, и вырывали глотки у нападавших орков.  
И то, как они играючи, чуть не на спор, сгибали дерьмовые человеческой изготовки клинки.  
Он приходит сам. Стоящие в дозоре у входа в королевские покои эльфы пропускают его без слов, только смеривают недоверчивым взглядом тоненькую, юношескую совсем фигуру и бёдра, на которых не болтается тяжелый меч.  
Леголас не спит: он сидит прямо на столе и, таская из стоящей тут же резной деревянной чаши малину, чертит что-то угольком на бумаге. У него красный от ягодного сока рот и липкие пальцы, по которым влажно проходит острый язычок, и у Арагорна подгибаются колени.  
\- Заходи, - не поднимая головы, говорит Леголас и кивает на стул, - Сейчас я закончу.  
Арагорн садится на стул, втиснувшись между ним и коленями Леголаса. Приходится прогнуться, чтобы не задеть бёдрами голые коленки эльфа, но Арагорн справляется - сказываются долгие тренировки на полигоне вместе с лихолесскими эльфами, не делавшими скидку на то, что он - человек.  
\- Будешь? - спрашивает Леголас, останавливая руку с ягодой на пол-пути ко рту, и Арагорн кивает, как завороженный. Эльф пожимает плечами и протягивает ему так и не надкушенную малину.  
Тонкими пальчиками.  
Арагорн усмехается этой пришедшей в голову фразе и решается: обхватив нетвердыми руками запястье Леголаса, он втягивает ягоду в рот вместе с его пальцами, облизывая их. Кожа на вкус - сама как ягодный сок, и Арагорн напоследок коротко целует кончики ухоженных ногтей.  
Повисает тишина, и слышно только, как потрескивает огонь в светильниках. Леголас поворачивает голову и смотрит на Арагорна долгим, тяжелым взглядом, но руку не отдёргивает, и это заставляет сердце Арагорна колотиться быстрее, как и то, что Леголас откладывает уголёк в сторону.  
Он целует Арагорна так, что он готов умереть прямо тут, прямо на этом стуле, растаяв от прикосновения пахнущих малиной губ и от того, как ловко Леголас справляется со шнуровкой на его рубашке.  
Арагорн нетерпеливо ёрзает на стуле, пока Леголас, немного красуясь, стаскивает через голову свою шитую серебряными нитями тунику и бросает её прямо на пол. На шелковых складках остаются пошло-красные пятна малины, но Арагорн отмечает это как-то походя. Ему хочется кричать от восторга, когда Леголас опускается на колени рядом со стулом и, с ироничным любопытством глядя на Арагорна снизу вверх, расстёгивает кожаный пояс на его штанах.  
Запах малины смешивается с запахом пота и с запахом самого Арагорна, и он кусает губы, чтобы не стонать в голос. Он несмело зарывается пальцами в светлые волосы эльфа, чувствуя их невероятную мягкость. Леголас дёргает головой, когда Арагорн проводит пальцем по заострённому кончику его уха, но двигаться не прекращает, и, когда Арагорн уже почти плачет от захлестнувших его эмоций, вдруг отстраняется.  
Недовольно застонать Арагорн не успевает: закинув в рот пару ягод, Леголас прикасается губами к его пересохшему рту, и Арагорн чувствует, как стекает по подбородку липкая смесь его собственного семени и ягодного сока.  
Леголас зарывается в его спутанные волосы тоненькими пальчиками, заставляя запрокинуть голову и довольно жёстко кусает его за шею, оставляя не только пятна сока, но и саднящие следы зубов.  
Леголас заставляет его подняться со стула и опереться на стол. Арагорн чувствует, как штаны сползают к коленям, и то, как Леголас проводит тоненькими, скользкими от ягодного сока пальчиками между его ягодиц.  
\- Кстати, - говорит он, дразняще прикасаясь липкой ладонью к внутренней стороне бедра Арагорна, и тот распахивает глаза от того, как холодно и спокойно звучит его голос: - Под твоими руками - план завтрашней вылазки в Дол-Гулдур, - он усмехается и толкается вперёд, заставляя Арагорна вскрикнуть. - Можешь ознакомиться пока...


End file.
